


Spare Room

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Spare Room

“So, uh, my mom called today.” You started at dinner that night, picking at your mashed potatoes. Both of your girlfriends stopped chewing and stared at you. Your tone indicated that things were about to get weird. “She’s coming to visit for my birthday next week.” You told them, looking from Ruby to Charlie. “She…she wants to stay here.”

“Your mom?” Ruby asked, not sure she heard that right. “We’ve been together three years, and I’ve seen her..what, twice?” She set her fork down. “She’s never even met Charlie.” Ruby motioned to the surprised looking redhead.

You sighed, nodding. “Yeah, I know.” You replied. “I think since losing my dad six months ago is making her want to be there for the big things, I guess.”

Charlie gave you a sad smile, remembering how much that had upset you. “That could be.” She nodded, knowing that would do it for a lot of people. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her that I had to talk it over with you two, and that I’d call her in the morning.” He explained. “Now, she knows about myself and Ruby. I never outright told her about Charlie, but I talk about her a lot when she calls.” They both know how your mother was. She was a sweet, loving, kind, giving, and… conservative Christian woman. The three of you being in a poly relationship wouldn’t exactly be well accepted by her. Or so you believed.

“We have a couple spare rooms, right?” Charlie pointed out, chewing on her lip slightly. “Set up one room for her, and…and I’ll stay in the other.” She offered.

Your heart sunk at that. It killed you that it even had to be an option. Sighing, you sat back. “We’ll figure something out, babe.” You told her. “We’ll figure it out.” You added, a bit quieter this time.

* * *

Driving away from the airport, you smiled softly as your mother’s favorite perfume took over the small space of your car. It was the same scent that she had worn since you were a child. To this day, you didn’t know the brand or anything, but it was memories to you. Memories of her singing you to sleep, reading to you, bringing you to the park, helping her bake your father’s birthday cake, and more. “Thank you for picking me up from the airport.” She said lovingly.

You smiled over at her. “Like I would ever let my mother take a cab to my house when I took today off just for this.” You chuckled.

“You always were my favorite son.” She said teasingly.

“I’m your only son, mom.” You laughed as she grinned. “Not that you could tell with two older sisters who acted like brothers would.” You added.

She nodded. “You do have a point there.” She told you. “And I hope you’ll be blessing me with another daughter?” She glanced at you out of the corner of her eye. “I do love Ruby, dear. She’s marvelous.”

You blushed lightly. “You’re the only person I’ve ever met to use descriptions like ‘marvelous’.” You told her. “I actually love that.”

“Your grandmother always said to do the small things differently.” She mused. “It would be the small things that people would talk about years after you’re gone. It would be the fingerprints you left on people’s hearts.” You could hear the nostalgia in her voice. “Of course, she also always said your father would never make it through law school, so I guess you should really pick and choose what advice to take from her.” The pair of you chuckled at the memory of her.

* * *

Ruby and Charlie were each wearing the aprons they made together on a date night. Charlie’s had game controllers, dice, and other geeky little objects. Ruby’s was more simple, with elegant designs flowing over it. It was red and black, which had been odd at first glance, but suited her personality.

“I hope that she likes this.” Charlie muttered as they worked on lunch.

Smiling, Ruby leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. “She will.” She assured her. “And she’ll love you.”

Charlie shrugged. “It’s weird, because I’ve never dated a guy. They just weren’t my ‘type’. Until I met Y/N. And you, of course, were one hell of a bonus.” She grinned, nudging Ruby lightly with her shoulder. “So, being worried about a guy’s parents liking me is different. But, that’s the thing, she doesn’t know I’m dating you two.” She rambled, shrugging. “Why does it worry so much when it’s you that she sees as his girlfriend?” Her eyes went to Ruby, a sadness in them.

Ruby put what she was doing down and turned to her girlfriend. “Because you care about him as a person.” She told her gently. “You want her approval, even if she just sees you as a friend.” She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. “We love you more than we can say, and while this isn’t ideal, you know that handling things like this are hard.”

“I know it is.” Charlie hugged Ruby back. “At least it’s only a couple days. I’m going to feel so weird in a bed by myself.” She made a face, making Ruby laugh. “I’m so used to having at least one of you by my side. Been that way since I moved in.” She pointed out.

Ruby winked. “Maybe I’ll come visit you in the middle of the night.” She chuckled. “But, before that can happen, we should really finish making lunch for our boyfriend and his mom.”

* * *

“Oh, this is just a lovely little place you have here!” Your mother gushed as you led her into your home. “I take it Ruby does the decorating?” She teased you, giving you a smile.

Hearing Ruby’s laugh, you looked up to see her. “Actually, he does a lot of it.” She smiled. “It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Y/L/N.” Ruby told her as your mother hugged her warmly. “How was your flight?”

She shrugged. “Less eventful than Y/N’s first day of school.” She chuckled lightly. “We’ll catch up over lunch. I’m smelling something that is making my mouth water.”

“Let me get this in your room while you two head to the dining room.” You moved past them, kissing Ruby’s cheek as you did so. “Grab me a soda, babe?” You asked her.

“Sure thing.” She nodded, motioning for your mother to follow her. “I was surprised when he said that you were coming. In a good way, of course.” Ruby added, a slight blush to her cheeks. “I hope we’ll be seeing you more?”

Your mother had a knowing look on her face. “And get to see my almost daughter? Of course!” She patted Ruby’s arm gently.  Ruby’s face lit up, the talk of marriage never even having come up. How would that even work with the three of you? Mentally shaking the thought from her head, she focused on enjoying her visit.

“Charlie, this is the famous Mrs. Y/L/N.” Ruby smiled, introducing your mother to Charlie, who was setting up the table. “Mrs. Y/L/N, this is Charlie.”

Charlie set down the last glass and reached out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled, letting out a small squeak as she was pulled into a hug. “Oh! You’re a hugger.” Charlie chuckled, hugging her back.

Your mother chuckled. “Of course I am!” She beamed. “And please, both of you, call me Agatha! Or Aggie if you prefer.” She pulled away, patting Charlie’s cheek. “Aren’t you just the cutest?” She had her hands on Charlie’s biceps. “Oh, if I only had another son.”

“Oh, uh, um…” Charlie looked at Ruby, flustered.

Ruby cleared her throat. “Uh, Charlie is focused on her work right now.” She told Aggie smoothly as you walked back in.

“Oh, a career woman.” Aggie smiled. “Don’t you let anyone get in your way.” She nodded, a proud look on her face. “Just like I’m not letting anyone get in the way of me tasting the delicious smelling food.”

You laughed at that, everyone moving to sit down. “The girls made it while I picked you up from the airport.” You said happily. “I’m sure it’ll be great.”

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the couch, leaning on her elbow on the arm of it, her temple against her fist. In her right hand was the remote. She was idly flicking through the channel. It was the second night that your mother was staying, and at dinner, it had been decided she would stay a bit longer. She had been enjoying the time with her ‘baby boy’, getting to know the girls better, and relaxing overall.

While Charlie was happy that you were getting time with your mother, it meant more time away from her bed, and her lovers, for longer. “Can’t sleep, dear?” Came Aggie’s voice from the hall, making Charlie look over.

“No. I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Charlie muted the tv. It hadn’t been up loud, but she didn’t know how sensitive Aggie’s hearing was.

Smiling, Aggie shook her head as she sat down. “Not at all. Don’t worry.” Her eyes were on the tv. “In the market for…workout shorts?” She teased.

Charlie chuckled. “Channel surfing.” She admitted, shrugging. “That’s all.”

“Can I be…frank?” Aggie asked, looking at the redhead.

Confused, she looked over. “Of course. What’s up?” Charlie nodded.

An amused look mixed with the softness on Aggie’s face. “Back in my college days, when I was much prettier…” She chuckled. “I was seeing this lovely man. My late husband, Jonah.” Charlie was intrigued where this was going. “And… we were seeing this gorgeous, gorgeous woman by the name of Annette.” Charlie’s eyebrows went up at that, making the older woman laugh. “Oh, we had the best dates. The three of us were together for four years.” She had a fond look on her face, recalling the fond memories.

“What happened?” Charlie asked, curious.

“Annette went on to marry a close friend of ours.” She told her. “She left us soon after college, wanting something different for her new stage in life. We remained friends for years.” Aggie told her. “My point is, I may be on the conservative side. I may be a God fearing women. One thing, I am not, is a prude, or judgemental. I take it you can’t sleep because you’re sleeping in a spare when you’re used to sleeping in the master bedroom with Y/N and Ruby.”

Charlie blushed, nodding. “Yeah, it’s lonely.” She sighed. “How did you know?”

Aggie looked a bit shocked. “I’m his mother. I notice these things.” She shrugged. “I saw the little looks, Charlie.” She said her voice so kindly. “Now, as a mother, I am telling you to shut the tv off, get up, and get to bed. Cuddle up to the two people you love, and get some sleep.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, tearing up. “You have no idea how much that means to me, Aggie.” She said honestly. “My mom was in an accident when I was younger, so she’s been in a coma…for years.” Charlie told her. “Having this moment? It’ll stick with me.”

“Good, and I hope we have many more like this.” Aggie said lovingly. “Now get.” She chuckled, motioning down the hall.

Charlie laughed, getting up. “Yes, ma’am.” She had a huge grin on her face.


End file.
